


Salisbury Down

by Barb Cummings (Rahirah)



Series: The Barbverse [124]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 12:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahirah/pseuds/Barb%20Cummings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each evening, from December to December,<br/>Before the fall of night has dropped its veil,<br/>Think back on all the tales that you remember<br/>Of Sunnydale...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salisbury Down

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set in the same universe as _A Raising in the Sun_, _Necessary Evils_, et. al. (See the [Barbverse Timeline](http://sleepingjaguars.com/buffy/viewpage.php?page=timeline) for specifics.) It contains spoilers for previous works in the series. "Stump the Author" double drabble for Varina8, who asked for something featuring a member of Barbverse Buffy's extended family. Takes place immediately before "Where The Heart Is." The granddaughter referenced is Alicia, who makes her first appearance in "Little Sister."

They keep coming. Wave after wave of girls, all as strong, all as skilled as she was, back in the day. Buffy swings Xin Rong's sword like it was forged for her, tears streaming down her cheeks - if the Council's army doesn't kill her, killing them will.

 

This is their last fight. They can't win. All they can do is hold on, buy time for Dawn and Red to do their thing.

 

A flash of crimson and silver, and Spike whirls, fangs bared. Too late. She's falling, wide-eyed, her mouth a silent, bloodstained O, the Scythe buried in her chest. No last words. Just Buffy, dead.

 

They freeze at his howl of grief and rage, all those bright and shining warriors, united in their purpose. The girl with the Scythe stares him down. For all that it's him she takes after, for a second it's Buffy's face he sees, Buffy's wounded eyes and determined mouth.

 

"You're going to Hell," his granddaughter says.

 

"You're coming with me," Spike growls.

 

And as his fangs meet in her throat, as her blade pierces his heart, as black and scarlet mist his vision, he thinks there's nothing better than killing a Slayer, after all.

 

 

**END**


End file.
